What lies underneath the mask?
by animelover eternal
Summary: This story is about a girl who has the most crappiest life. Until she meets a guy. He likes her, she likes him. But does she really? SxS Okay so I lied! I'm a monkey blame my parents! Last chapter up tomorrow. the people here locked my account sob
1. Moving

**What lies underneath the mask?**

AN: This is what you need to know about my story:

"blabla" talking

'blabla' thoughts

(hahahaha) ME!

scene change

I'll explain EVERYTHING what you want to know on the next chapter. And maybe the characters are OOC but I always forgot to put that in where they'll be it but if you know CCS long enough you should know if it is or it isn't. And there are also some e-mail addresses that are al ready taken but I'm gonna use them anyway, because I think that they fit those characters. Okay that's it.

Disclaimer: No I don't own CCS. Clamp does.

Chapter 1: Moving

'Why were we moving again?' thought Sakura Kinomoto while sitting in an uncomfortable van stuffed with…well stuff.

Oh yeah. It's because Hijatou wanted to start a new life while our older one was fine!' thought Sakura bitterly.

"Are we there yet?" asked Sakura for the hundredth time at her mother.

"Almost, dear." Said her mother. Sakura sighed. She wished that her mother broke up with 'Monkeybreath'.

After a half an hour they were finally at their new home. (AN: I not gonna describe the house cause I can't but it's the house in the REAL CCS series.)

"Sakura, grab those boxes and put them in the house." Said Hajitou. Sakura was about to protest of why he couldn't do it but then she saw those pleading eyes of her mother and decided to shut her mouth.

"Ugh, that stupid Monkeybreath, he's just to weak to do it by himself." Said Sakura to herself.

"Um, who's that?" asked a male voice. Sakura turned around to see a guy around her age with glasses and behind those were azure eyes and his hair also matched his eyes.

"Hoe?" said Sakura.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Hiirigizawa Eriol. I live next door." Said Eriol.

"Oh. That 'Monkeybreath' is my mother's second husband. They're getting married in July." Said Sakura.

"Don't you think that's great for your mother?" asked Eriol

"I do, but I wish my dad was still here." Said Sakura.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know your father was dead." Said Eriol feeling sorry.

"No my father is not dead, my parents just got a divorce."

"Oh." was Eriol's reply. Immediately felt Sakura comfortable with Eriol. She just didn't tell everything about her family.

When Sakura was finished moving the boxes, she immediately had logged into her computer when it was installed. She checked her MSN and saw she had one message.

**Kinomoto Sakura**

**To: Kinomoto Sakura **

**From: Li Meiling **

**Date: Thursday 31 March 21.02**

**Subject: WHERE?**

**Hey Sakura,**

**How did your move go? Is that Monkeybreath still 'doing' it to you? Cause I really think you should tell your mother. Hey you're going to Hong Kong High **_(typical Iknow. Oh yeah they moved from Japan to China for Hijatou had a good job there so that's why)_**right? Because if you are, my cousin can introduce you to the school. Oh yeah! What's your new address, I want to know if I'm gonna visit you on the holidays. Hey I gotta tell you something. But you have to promise not to tell it okay? But I'm gonna wait till you say that you WON'T tell anything about, al right?**

**xxx- Mimi **

Sakura smiled that the message. 'I'm glad at least one person cares for my feelings at al.' Thought Sakura and she started to write back to Meiling.

**Li Meiling**

**To: Li Meiling **

**From: ****Kinomoto Sakura **

**Date: Friday 1 April 15.33**

**Subject: re: WHERE?**

**Hey Mimi,**

**I thought you would've known that the move sucked. Yeah he STILL does that and now also to my mom if she is trying to defend me. But she is also in love with him, so I can't do anything about it. He also made me move those boxes. But I also made a new friend when I did that. He's very nice. Too bad that he had to go and meet his friends. But you said your cousin also goes to that school? Can you tell me who he is? Cause I don't know how he looks like and neither does he from me. My address is 'Cherry street here soon! I'm gonna die here if none of my best friends don't come here. And I also want to know what your little secret is, Li Meiling. Uh-oh gotta go, Monkeybreath is screaming at me for not helping my mom. She is eight months in labor. But I'll tell you more about that later, now I have to help my mom.**

**Love ya 'Kura**

Sakura send her letter and went downstairs to help her mom. "What took you so long!" yelled Hajitou. "I was just reading my mails from Meiling. Said Sakura. "If you don't cut your time with the computer, I'll have to get it out of your room!" said Hajitou still screaming. Sakura was yet again about to protest but yet again she saw her mother.

"Honey, why don't you explore the neighborhood and maybe try to make yourself a route to find your new school?" suggested her mother. "Al right, mom." Sighed Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was outside walking towards a park. She saw that there were children playing there and their moms were chatting with each other while also watching their kids. She sat on a bench that two teens also were sitting on it. 

"So you've heard that Eriol has a girlfriend?" said a girl.

'Eriol? She doesn't mean the guy I've met outside our house?' thought Sakura.

"Yeah, but I don't see why he would have a girlfriend, I always thought he was a player." Said the other girl.

'Eriol, a player? A player? That can't be! He was so nice when I first met him. Oh stupid, stupid Sakura, you don't even know if it IS the Eriol they are talking about.' Said Sakura.

"Um excuse me." Said Sakura. The two girls turned their heads to Sakura.

"Yes?" Said the first girl.

"That Eriol guy you two were talking about, what is his last name?" asked Sakura.

"Hiirigizawa." Replied the second girl.

Sakura was shocked. She thought he was such a nice person.

"Why do you know him?" asked the first girl.

"Well, kinda, he spoke to me when I was moving al my stuff out of the van." Said Sakura.

"Ahhh! That is so great! Can you tell me what he was wearing? What was his scent?" asked the first girl. Sakura just sweat dropped.

"Um, I don't know you." Was Sakura's answer.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Daidouji Tomoyo and this is Sasaki Rika." said Tomoyo. "Hi." Said Rika.

"Hi." Replied Sakura back.

"But did you just said you were moving stuff out of a van? What kind of stuff?" asked Tomoyo.

"Oh I just moved here from Japan, (AN: I totally forgot, Sakura knows Chinese, her mother was really born in China and she taught her Chinese so can hear and speak Chinese.

sigh probably more than I do.) my mothers husband wanted to move here because he wanted to start OUR life over, meaning my mom and me, and thought Hong Kong was a good place for that." Explained Sakura.

"Oh. But don't worry, Hong Kong really is a good place to start a new life. It's wonderful." Said Rika. (AN: I wanted her to say something or else she would just be a ghost floating around here: S)

"Thanks." Thanked Sakura.

"Hey where do you go to school?" asked Tomoyo. "I'll be going to Hong Kong High, starting Monday. Which reminds me, I still have to find a route to go that school." Said Sakura.

"Great! We both also go to that school. Should we go with you?" said Tomoyo.

"Sure." Said Sakura.

* * *

Sakura went home, opened the door, closed the door and finally went upstairs without saying something to Hajitou or her mom. Too bad Hajitou noticed her. 

"And where were you, young lady?" asked Hajitou.

"I was finding a route to go to school Monday." Said Sakura.

"Oh, and I suppose that would take TWO hours!" yelled Hajitou.

"I just found some new friends that showed me the way to school and went to hang around with them!" yelled Sakura with the same tone as Hajitou.

"And why couldn't you have called, hmm?" asked Hajitou.

"I just forgot to bring my cell phone, sheesh." Said Sakura.

"You stupid girl! You should know when to bring your cell phone with you!" said Hajitou and he slapped Sakura in the face.

"Oww." Moaned Sakura.

"Now go up to your room!" yelled Hajitou.

Sakura got up and went to her room as she was told. "Monkeybreath." Muttered Sakura and went up to her room.

Sakura locked her door so no one could go in. She turned her computer on and immediately checked her mail. She had one. 'Its from Meiling.' Sakura thought.

**Kinomoto Sakura**

**To: Kinomoto Sakura **

**From: Li Meiling **

**Date: Friday 1 April 19.53**

**Subject: Don't tell ANYONE!**

**Hey Kura,**

**That with Monkeybreath's gotta suck ey? But you don't have to worry about my cousin. I al ready told him who you are and how you look like. I even send picture! And you said your address is 'Cherry Street'? That really is a coincidence, because my cousin lives in that area. But I forgot his housenumber. Oh well. You know that secret I was talking about? Well make sure you don't tell this at no one and get everyone out of your room. If you were my friend, you'd do that. I'll wait.**

**You finished? **

**You know I've told you that guy that has been keep sending me love letters? And keeps chasing me around and asks me to go out with me? Well I finally said yes and we went to a club and he kept giving me drinks so that I was all drunk and stuff. And when we went to go to his house I was still drunk and he took me to his room and he kissed me. I didn't wanted to and I pushed him away but he was too strong. Then he took my clothes off and he… made me to sleep with him. _Sakura was shocked when she read this._ Sakura, it was terrible. And after that, he left me alone. He went of to chase other girls around. He didn't even use protection! Sakura I gotta go, It's late and it's a school night so bye.**

**Kisses Mimi. **

Sakura couldn't believe it. Meiling was raped. Her own bestest friend and the best fighter she had ever seen, was raped.

"Sakura! Get down here and have dinner!" yelled Hajitou. (AN: I know it's late to have dinner but I usually eat dinner round this hour with my brother.)

Sakura went down to the dining room and ate her dinner.

"What do you say first before you eat your dinner?" said Hajitou. Sakura went with this many times before.

"Thank you mother and Hajitou." She said faked meaning it with Hajitou.

"Good." Said Hajitou.

"Come on dear, Sakura doesn't have to do that." Said Nadeshiko.

"Yes she does. My folks taught me to respect elder people." Said Hajitou.

"Your parents were probably raised in the nut house." Muttered Sakura. Unfortunately, Hajitou heard that.

"Why you insolent child! You should when to respect an elder!" yelled Hajitou.

"Hajitou, stop!" pleaded Nadeshiko. But Hajitou didn't pay no heed to her.

"A child like you should be punished!" yelled Hajitou. He raised his hand to smack her, but then the doorbell rang.

* * *

AN: I've finally finished this story. And if you REALLY LIKE this story of MINE, than can you please review? It's not an order or anything but reviews help me make this story a lot better. And if a lot of people think that it's 'that is good' and the other 'try to change it' I'll have to make a poll, al right? And can someone tell me what R&R means? I've seen a LOT of them in other people's stories. Thanks again! 


	2. Disaster Dinner

What lies underneath the mask?

AN: Thank you for all you people that have read my story and reviewed it, even though there were only two reviews but I'm not complaining.

**ccsluver4life**: Thank you for telling me that! Now I finally understand it. Thanks for the review!

**Hoshiko Megami: **Thanks for the review!

That's it, now let's begin!

Disclaimer: Did you know that Clamp owns CCS and not me? No? Well they do. So you can't sue me!

Chapter 2: Disaster Dinner

**Kinomoto Sakura**

**To: LiMeiling**

**From:Kinomoto Sakura**

**Date: Saturday 2 April 21.34**

**Subject: A wonderful dinner**

**Hey Mimi,**

**WHY DID THAT BASTARD DID THAT TO YOU! Did you tell your mom and dad what happened? I really think you should turn him in to the police before he does it again to another girl. Did he use protection? Even so, I really think you should go see a doctor, you may have got a disease from that guy! Don't ever scare me like that again! I almost had a heart attack. I don't wanna make you feel bad so let's get on another topic. Monkeybreath was at it again yesterday. This time was because I came home last night and forgot to bring my cell phone. I was just having a tour around this city with some new girls I met. Their names are Tomoyo and Rika. But I have to tell you about the dinner I just had. We were having dinner next door at a new friend of mine and it was a complete DISASTER! First of we…**

_Flashback_

_Sakura had to wear from Hajitou the best dress she had in her closet. He wanted to make a good expression and he doesn't want them to know that he beat up his wife and her child._

"_Sakura are you ready?" asked her mother._

"_Yeah mom." She replied._

"_Then lets go already." Grumbled Hajitou._

_They walked over to the Hiirigizawa's and rang their doorbell._

_Eriol's POV_

'_Okay Eriol, calm down, it's just another girl. She not that special. She is just an ordinary girl.' Thought Eriol._

'_Oh but that's where you're wrong.' Said a little voice in his head._

'_Hey, who are you?' asked his brain._

'_I'm your heart. I know when you like someone or not or even LOVE somebody or not.' Said heart. AN: I'm just gonna use these phrases for this.)_

'_But I'm not in love!' said brain._

'_Oh yeah? Then why are you still sitting here picking the right clothes?' asked heart._

'_That's because my parents want to make a good expression!' answered brain._

'_Pff, oh puh-lease! You normally would pick out your fancy clothes in a minute and you've been sitting for what, uh, an HOUR?' said heart._

'_Well…that's…-' _

"_Eriol, are you finished yet? The neighbors are coming any minute!" said his mother._

"_I'm coming mom!" _

'_You two shut up! Or else I'm gonna…'_

'_Gonna what?' asked heart and brain in unison. (AN: Wow…they finally stopped fighting.)_

_Eriol sighed. "Never mind." Then the doorbell rang._

_Eriol went down the stairs and he lost his breath when he saw the beauty before him._

_End POV_

_Normal POV_

"_Hello, welcome to our home. My name is Hiirigizawa Keiko and my husband's name is Hiirigizawa Clow. And this is our son, Eriol. Come on Eriol, come meet the neighbors." Said Keiko._

_Eriol walked in the hallway and greeted the Kinomoto's. Eriol went a little red when Sakura smiled at him._

"_Well, let's have dinner, shall we?" said Clow._

"_Yes, let's." said Hajitou._

_They went to the dining room and had and what do you know, they had dinner. Nadeshiko en Hajitou kept talking about Sakura (mainly Nadeshiko) when she was little and they absolutely EMBARISSING!_

_Sakura's POV_

'_When will they stop?' thought Sakura as her mother told Clow and Keiko about her when she was five years old._

"_And she ran directly into the changing rooms and thought the one on the right of my hut was mine. So she screamed 'Mommy I need to go to the bathtwoom!' And she opened the curtain and there was a woman in there still changing and Sakura was so scared when she saw it wasn't me."_

"_Aww, that's so adorable." Said Keiko._

_Sakura slouched down into her seat. Hajitou nudged quite hard onto her side. She immediately posed her self._

'_When is this over already?' thought Sakura._

_They continued this until it was 20.00 PM._

_End flashback_

**And that what happened. Meilin it was so embarrassing. I hope I can still face my face to Eriol. But that's enough about me. You'll tell me anything that happened, right? Well I gotta go. Hope 2 C U soon.**

**Love ya 'Kura.**

Sakura shut her computer off and went to bed with the thought, 'Just one more day and school will start.' After that she slept like a baby.

* * *

(AN: Let's skip Sunday, shall we?) 

It was Sakura's first school day and she forgot to set her alarm…again.

"Sakura! Wake up you're gonna be late for school!" yelled Nadeshiko. When she didn't come out of her room, Nadeshiko went up to her room and knocked. Still no reply. She opened the door and saw Sakura snoring, very loud. Nadeshiko sighed. 'She'll never learn.'

She went to the bathroom and came out with a bucket of ICY COLD water. She went to Sakura and spilled it over her. And if you were in the school, you could still hear her scream.

"MOM!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, don't yell at your mother." Screamed Hajitou.

"Shut up! You're not even my real father!" yelled Sakura.

"Why you brat! I'll teach you some manners!" yelled Hajitou.

"Stop it! I can't take this any more! Sakura go change into your uniform, have breakfast and got to school!" screamed Nadeshiko. In the background you could hear a small 'hoe'. Both Hajitou and Sakura were chibi size and were quiet.

"And Hajitou, you go get into your suit and have breakfast and go to work!" screamed Nadeshiko.

Both Sakura and Hajitou nodded.

"Good." Then Nadeshiko returned being her cheery, but emotional self.

* * *

School 

Sakura raced towards her new school and was almost there until she bumped into someone. Since she was used to this, she closed her eyes and prepared for the fall. But there was none. She only felt two warm arms around her waist. She opened her eyes and saw amber eyes.

She blushed furiously since their faces were so close that is was almost closed.

"Um, hi?" she said.

"Hi." He said monotonous.

Sakura stood up and straightened her skirt and said.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about that." She said.

"Whatever." He said and left without saying good bye.

"Humph, isn't he the most talkative one." Sakura said with a sarcastic tone.

She quickly went inside the school and went straight to the principals office. She knocked on the door. She heard a gruffly 'come in' and went in.

"Hello, my name is Kinomoto Sakura. I'm the new student." She said.

"Ah yes, you're the transfer student from Japan, right?" he said. Sakura nodded.

"Well here's your timetable and here's a booklet of the school for more information and if you need any help around here ask the other students or come to me." He said. Sakura just nodded again.

Well I have a student for you to show you to your class room, which is?" he asked. Sakura looked at her timetable and saw it was Math. 'Whoopdiedoo.' Sakura thought sarcastically.

"It's Math." She said.

"All right. I'll tell Mrs. Kinoku that you're here. Sakura nodded. Well off you go then." He said.

When Sakura left she saw that guy she bumped into earlier. 'Great, now I'm stuck with mister Grumpy.' She thought. 'Oh great, now I'm stuck with misses Clumsy.' He thought.

"Please follow me." He said. Sakura nodded…again. They went over a lot of classrooms but it seemed that they still weren't there yet. Sakura was fed up with the quietness around them so she started a conversation.

"So…what's your name?" she asked.

"Syaoran." He answered not caring.

"Syaoran … who?" she said.

"Li." He said again.

'Li? But that Meiling's last name as well?' she thought.

"Sorry, but you by any chance related with Li Meiling?" she asked.

"Yes. Why do you know her?" He asked now curious.

"Yeah, we were friends in Japan but I had to move here because my stepfather had a good job here." She explained.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"You really don't say much do you?" Sakura joked.

"Well, I guess so." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Sakura laughed. "I'm sorry but the way you said it made me laugh."

Syaoran's POV

'Her laugh, it's sounds so pure and innocent. Unlike al the other girls here. They cackle like crows.' He thought.

I saw that we were finally at our classroom and stopped. She did the same.

"You wait here and I'll let the teacher know you're here."

"Okay." She said.

I went in and told Mrs. Kinoku that she was here and sat in my seat.

End POV

Normal POV

Sakura went in the classroom when her name was called. She introduced herself to the class. She felt that a lot of guys were staring at her or either drooling. She also felt that a lot of glaring eyes of girls but she just ignored them.

She went to her seat and chose to sit next to Syaoran.

"I guess you're stuck with me." She whispered to Syaoran.

"Oh joy." He muttered. She smiled.

"Class, please open you're book at page 156 and make the questions at the next page. Sakura, since you're new here, you could ask your neighbor to help you." Said Mrs. Kinoku.

"Alright." She said. Sakura knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

AN: I hoped you liked this chapter! Please R&R!(thnx for the info!) 


	3. The test result is in

**What lies underneath the mask?**

AN: Hi sorry I updated so late. Here are some thank you's and answers to some people:

**Lord Balmung: **Which fic are you talking about? Thanks for the review!

**Hoshiko Megami: **Thanks for the review!

**M3rI R0$3:** OOC stands for 'Out Of Character'. That's a great idea but I first have to see where this story is gonna lead and you'll just have to read and find out! Thanks for the review.

**Illusion Dragon: **Thanks for the review!

**Stardust 16: **Thanks for the review!

**MewMewPower389: **I'll think about it, but first I have to know where this story is gonna lead, k? Thanks for the review! Twice.

**Ekoolcat389:** Hehehehe. Don't be scared, it is SxS fanfic and not SxE. Thanks for the review!

**Chinkymi: **Thanks for the review!

**Meow: **Uh thanks for the review?

Just one more thing, in this story Sakura is kinda always on the computer when she has the time. That's all it for now, now it's time to start the story!

Disclaimer: Yes I own all of CCS and if you just believed that, then you're really an idiot.

Chapter 3: The test result is in

* * *

**Kinomoto Sakura**

**To: Li Meiling**

**From: Kinomoto Sakura**

**Date: Monday 4 April 20.56**

**Subject: First day of school**

**Hey Meilin,**

**Did you go to the doctor already? Is that why you haven't been mailing me? Well, I hope you're all right. Today was the worst day of my life. I mean in the morning it was all right but in the breaks and the afternoon was awful! In the morning I bumped into someone, Li Syaoran. Is he the cousin you were talking about? Well anyway, then he was supposed to show me where my classroom was but all he did was grunted. Is he always the grumpy one in your family? Well then I was supposed to introduce myself, which I did and after that my teacher started the lesson and when we went to work, some girl whispered a little to loud that I was a whore just because I was with Li. Almost everyone laughed. Then in the break some group of girls came up to me and said that I should back off and that Li is hers. I just met the guy for crying out loud! But luckily my new friends stood up for me. I also met Tomoyo and Rika's other friends. Their names are Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, Kai and Emi (guy). They're pretty nice. But when school they started to pick, saying insults like that. It was really a tough day.**

**But I don't wanna whine anymore today to you, so I'll talk to you later.**

**Bye!**

Sakura shut down her computer and went to her desk to finish her homework. To bad for her that it was math.

"Negative B plus or minus…(AN: Can someone tell me some math problems for sixteen-year-olds in a simple way? Cause I'm still in seventh grade. Don't be scared!)

Sakura got bored doing her math so she started to draw something. It was a beautiful drawing of a cherry in a blossom in graffiti way, which stated her name. She was al caught up with the drawing that she forgot the time and later on she fell asleep on her desk.

* * *

Morning 

Three

Two

One

"HOE, Why didn't anyone woke me up?" screamed an emerald eyed girl. Nadeshiko sighed.

'She'll never learn, does she.' Thought Nadeshiko and then smiled. 'That's the way I like my daughter.'

Sakura rushed down and slipped at the last step of the stairway.

"Ow." Sakura groaned

"Sakura, quit kidding around and go have breakfast!" ordered Hajitou. (AN: How sensitive is that guy, isn't he?) Sakura wasn't in the mood to have an argument so she did what he told her.

Sakura then pecked her mom and left to go to school.

"Oh man! It's just my second day of school and I'm already late! This doesn't make a good expression." She said to her self.

When she arrived to her school there were still a few kids hanging around. She saw that those people were spraying the school with graffiti cans. (AN: How do you call those things?) There was Syaoran, Eriol and some other dudes. Sakura past but not before she smiled at Syaoran and Eriol.

* * *

Syaoran's POV 

I was spraying with my friends huge 'SCHOOL SUX!' on the wall when I saw Eriol staring the other way. I turned to where he was staring and saw Sakura standing there smiling at both me and Eriol only more brightly at Eriol. I also saw Eriol blushing for the first in a long time.

'Hmm, so he likes her does he?' Syaoran couldn't understand it but feel a little jealous about that. Sakura then quickly rushed inside and went to class.

"Syaoran? Syaoran! XIAO LANG!" screamed Eriol at Syaoran's ear. Syaoran was out of his thoughts when he heard his Chinese name.

"Whaat." asked Syaoran annoyed.

"Uh, where late for school?" said Eriol sarcastically.

"Oh." he said sheepishly. "Oops."

End POV

Normal POV

* * *

Classroom 

"Hiirigizawa, Li, please tell me why you two aren't on time?" demanded their teacher.

"Because we didn't come on time?" said Eriol. A few of the class snickered, then everybody laughed, including Sakura. (AN: Sakura is in all of his classes.)

"Hiirigizawa, explain your insolence!" yelled the teacher.

"Okay." Said Eriol and he went to his seat.

"And what are you doing now!" yelled the teacher again.

"You didn't tell him when." Said Syaoran and both he and Eriol smirked. The class laughed again.

"Why you-" the teach said but was cut off when Eriol stated:

"You know, sensei, all this bickering is only wasting our precious study time." Said Eriol.

"And we wouldn't want that to happen." Said Syaoran in a sarcastic tone. Now everybody was laughing twice as hard.

When the teacher was FINALY (Thank God) finished bickering he continued the lesson. By then they only had five minutes left.

Sakura's POV

'I never knew that Syaoran could be like that. He's more cuter this way.' Then Sakura blushed. 'I couldn't be thinking about him like that!' Sakura struggled in her head when the lunch bell rang.

End POV

Normal POV

* * *

Cafeteria 

Syaoran's POV

"Hey Syaoran, are we going to spray the other side of the school or not?" asked some dude who was one of Syaoran's friends.

"Yeah. Don't forget, at midnight." 'I wonder what I should spray…'

"Hey dudes, that Kinomoto girl is coming this way!" said some guy. At that Eriol's head shot immediately up

"So, Freakenstein likes Kinomoto." Syaoran whispered. Eriol blushed.

"What the hell are you talking about!" shouted Eriol.

"Uh, Eriol? Why are you shouting?" asked Sakura.

"Uh…it's guy stuff." Said Eriol.

"So Kinomoto, why are you here?" asked Syaoran,

"Oh, I was wondering if I could sit here? Cause my other friends all had to go to do their 'thing' and Tomoyo is sick." Said Sakura. Syaoran looked at his friends. All the guys head nodded their heads vigorously. Syaoran sweat dropped.

"I guess you can."

"Thanks!"

'I wonder if she has a boyfriend…Ahh! Stop it Syaoran, quit thinking like that!'

End POV

Normal POV

"Um Sakura? Uh, would you l-like to go o-out with m-me?" asked Eriol all of a sudden. Sakura blushed. She was kind of embarrassed when he asked her out in front of his friends.

'Should I? He is really nice and he doesn't look like a player to me. That's it, I'll go with him.

"Sure." Said Sakura. Eriol smiled. Syaoran was red of anger. 'How dare he ask MY Sakura out! Wait a minute, I did not just thought that!' thought Syaoran.

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at nine." He said.

"Okay." Sakura replied. Then the same group of girls from yesterday came to their table and the leader went straight to Syaoran.

"Hey Syaoran-poo." Said Yoyumi in annoyingly way. (AN: This is the leader of idiots.)

"Get lost, bitch." Said one of Syaoran's friends.

"Eat me!" snapped Yoyumi.

"I'd rather not." Muttered the guy who insulted Yoyumi.

"What do want?" asked Syaoran annoyed.

"I just want to kiss my boyfriend." Said Yoyumi.

"How may times do we have to tell you, I am NOT YOUR boyfriend!" yelled Syaoran.

"But Xiao Lang-" Yoyumi said but was cut off by Eriol.

"Go suck Hayano-sensei's dick! Said Eriol. Hayano-sensei was the biology teacher. He's an old man in the fifties who STILL isn't married.

All the guys laughed. Sakura couldn't resist but laugh at that comment. Yoyumi's head snapped at her direction.

"And what are YOU doing here? Sneered Yoyumi. "Didn't I told you that you should back away from MY Syaoran!"

"Yeah you go girl!" yelled one girl from Yoyumi's posse.

"Um sorry but I see on the look on Syaoran's face, that he doesn't want to be with you, in any way possible." Said Sakura.

"Ugh!" grumbled Yoyumi. "The next I see you around with my Syaoran, your life here in this school is DEAD!" Then she left with her posse.

Sakura then sat down in her seat and continued eating her lunch like nothing happened. All of the guys' sweat dropped.

* * *

Sakura's home 

"Mom! I'm home!" Sakura shouted.

"Hi honey, how was school?" asked her mother.

"It went fine, mom." Said Sakura.

"That's nice, dear.

Sakura went up to her room and started her computer and went online. She saw that Meiling was online, also.

RedRubyFighter says: Hey Sakura! 

_**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**_

_**Hey Meiling!**_

_**RedRubyFighter says:**_

_**How R U?**_

_**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**_

_**Fine how about you?**_

_**RedRubyFighter says:**_

_**Fine. I went to the doctor today and I also told my parents about what happened.**_

_**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**_

_**That's good. And do you know if you are…?**_

_**RedRubyFighter says:**_

_**No not yet, I'll find out in five minutes. I just did the test. I had to pee on a stick! Why can't they think of anything else to find out if someone is pregnant, I almost peed on the floor!**_

_**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**_

_**Eww, too much information. Why don't we chat till those five minutes are over?**_

_**RedRubyFighter says:**_

_**Sure. So I read your mail, you really should do something about it.**_

_**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**_

_**I tried but they won't back away. And my new friends can't even help me.**_

_**RedRubyFighter says:**_

_**Man I wish I could help ya, but I'm not the most reliable person to ask for advice.**_

_**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**_

_**Well it's sweet of you to try anyway. Hey is Syaoran Li your cousin you were talking about or not?**_

_**RedRubyFighter says:**_

_**Well actually, I have to cousins in your school. But I chose the nicest one. His name is Eriol Hiirigizawa.**_

_**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**_

_**Really? Wow. He actually lives next door to me.**_

_**RedRubyFighter says:**_

_**Well isn't that a coincident.**_

_**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**_

_**Yeah. You know he also asked me out.**_

_**RedRubyFighter says:**_

_**I not surprised at all. He always goes after girls. Oh! The test result is ready!**_

_**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**_

_**So? What is it? Are you having a baby or not?**_

_**RedRubyFighter says:**_

_**Hold on.**_

_**RedRubyFighter says:**_

_**It's positive.**_

* * *

AN: I'm sorry, but I have to end it here! I hope you liked this chapter. If you didn't, I hope you liked your nap! Please R&R if you didn't sleep! 


	4. A life going to be ruined

What lies underneath the mask?

AN: Hi! Do you know what's weird? I've finished this chapter in one day. Too bad I can't prove it cause it always take 24 hours till it's on the site so, but whatever! I have to thank these people first before I begin.

**Illusion Dragon: **Thanks for the review!

**Hoshiko Megami: **Thanks for the review!

**Vicki:** Sakura is gonna be with Syaoran. Patience! You'll just have to read to find out! I think I can understand a little bit what you said. I know it's poor for Meiling, but hey! I'm not gonna let her be a single mom who has no one to turn to! It'll be the holidays when it's finally Monday, 2 May! Too bad it's only for a week. Thanks for the review!

That'll be all for now, let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: Me no own CCS. Clamp owns CCS.

Chapter 4:A life going to be ruined

* * *

'I can't believe it. Meiling is really pregnant. Ugh! Why did that son of a bitch had to have so much sperm?' 

_**RedRubyFighter says:**_

_**Are you still there Sakura? Did you faint?**_

_**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**_

_**Yeah, I'm all right, it's just you got me so surprised.**_

_**RedRubyFighter says:**_

_**I understand. Uh-oh, I gotta go, my parents want to know if it's positive or not. They'll have one hell of a surprise.**_

_**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**_

_**K, but what are you gonna do?**_

_**RedRubyFighter says:**_

_**To tell you the truth, I really don't know. But I don't know if it's hormones or somthin' but I wanna keep the baby. I'll hope my parents will approve.**_

_**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**_

_**Hopefully the baby will be healthy.**_

_**RedRubyFighter says:**_

_**Yeah I hope so, too, but I really have to go. C U l8ter Kura'.**_

_**RedRubyFighter logged off.**_

Sakura sighed. 'I hope Meiling will be alright.' Sakura went to her desk and went to make her homework. Hours past. Sakura was tired and went to take a shower. (AN: I'm not gonna describe what the hell she doing in there, you hentai!)

When she was finally finished with that and was fully dressed in her pajamas, she went to her closet to find a good outfit to wear on her date tomorrow.

"I think I'm gonna wear this skirt and this blouse. Yeah, that's perfect!" said Sakura to herself.

"You do know that talking to yourself is leading you straight to the nuthouse?" said a voice. Sakura quickly turned around to see who had said that and she saw…

"Meiling!" Sakura said.

"Well it's good to see you, too." Said Meiling sarcastically.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Well I asked my parents if I could visit you and they said yes."

"But doesn't it take hours before you finally reach here?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, but look at the time!" said Meiling. Sakura looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was already nine PM.

"Hoe! Damn is it that late already?" said Sakura.

"Yep! Now move over, I'm gonna crash here for the week." Said Meiling.

"Really? Yeej!" said Sakura enthusiastically. Meiling was sweat dropping of the way Sakura was acting.

"O-kay." Said Meiling. That night, Sakura and Meiling were talking non-stop even though her mom told them to go to sleep.

"So Sakura, what's going on between you and Eriol?" asked Meiling. Sakura blushed. (AN: There has been a lot blushing today.)

"Meiling! There's nothing going on between us! We're only going out as friends!" said Sakura a little too loud. In the hallway were quick footsteps. Sakura's door opened revealing Hajitou.

"Sakura! Why aren't you and Meiling asleep already?" demanded Hajitou.

"Uh…" was all Sakura could say. Hajitou wanted to slap her for being disobedient but restrained himself because Meiling was there.

Hajitou growled. "Just keep it quiet!" And then he left.

Sakura and Meiling sighed.

"Man, that guy has really got to stop." Said Meiling.

"I wish he would. Let's go to sleep, it's late." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, alright." Said Meiling. When they laid in their beds, they fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Morning 

"Sakura? Sakura. Sakura!" yelled a Meiling.

"Mommy, I want that teddy bear…" mumbled Sakura in her sleep. Meiling sweat dropped.

"Sakura," Meiling said in a deep low voice, "Get up now! Or I'll beat you into pulp!" said Meiling imitating Hajitou's voice.

"Hoe! I'm up, I'm up!" said Sakura.

"Hahahaha! Sakura, you should've saw the look on your face!" laughed Meiling.

"Meiling! That's not funny!" said Sakura.

"Uh, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at the clock."

"Oh no! Don't tell me I'm late!" said Sakura and she went to the bathroom but nor before she grabbed her uniform.

"Uh, I was just going to tell you that you're finally up early. Oh well." Said Meiling.

* * *

School (AN: Sakura brought Meiling to school or else Meiling would've been lonely.) 

Meiling and Sakura arrived at the school and Sakura's friends greeted them.

"Hey Sakura, who's your new friend?" asked Chiharu.

"Hey. Guys, this is my best friend from Japan!" said Sakura cheery.

"Hi. My name is Li Meiling." Introduced Meiling politely.

"Li? Are you by any chance relative of Syaoran Li?" asked Naoko.

"Yeah. But I gotta go, cause I wanna see my two cousins again." Said Meiling and she left.

"Hey Sakura, are you doing something after school?" asked Tomoyo.

"Actually, I'm going on a date with Eriol tonight." Said Sakura. The girls 'ooh-ed.'

* * *

Tomoyo's POV 

I asked Sakura what she was going to do after school. I never knew she liked Eriol that way. I mean, I've seen them together sometimes but in those time they were just having some fun with his friends.

'Tomoyo, you should be glad for Sakura. Just because you like Eriol, doesn't mean Sakura can't date him. He isn't yours. I still remember how I liked him…'

Flashback 

_A little raven-haired girl was playing in the park with her friends. Her name was Tomoyo Daidouji._

"…_Seven, eight, nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!" yelled the little Tomoyo. She went in search for her friends and saw that one of the bushes was moving._

"_Ha! Found you!" yelled Tomoyo, but she didn't saw one of her friends. She saw a little boy in search for someone himself. The boy looked up when he heard Tomoyo yelling._

"_Oh sorry, I thought that you were one of my friends." Apologized Tomoyo. The boy kept looking for that someone and ignored Tomoyo._

"_Hello? I'm talking to you?"_

"…" _He still said nothing._

"_My name is Daidouji Tomoyo." Tried Tomoyo again. This time he raised his head._

"_Could you please not bother me? I'm looking for my dog." He said._

"_Well, so-rry! I was just being nice! And it would help a lot if you told me your name!" screamed Tomoyo at him. The boy sighed._

"_My name is Hiirigizawa Eriol." Eriol said._

"_That's a lot better. Now, should I help you find your dog? Two is better than one." Suggested Tomoyo._

"_If it'll shut your mouth." Said Eriol. So Tomoyo helped Eriol find his dog. Tomoyo went behind some trees to see if Sparky (AN: Eriol's dog.) was there. Then she heard some rustling noises coming out of the bushed. She went towards the bushes._

"_Sparky?" she called. She heard that the rustling noises was getting louder and heavier. Then all of a sudden a dog jumped up into her arms. Sparky started licking Tomoyo meaning that he liked her._

"_Aw, aren't you the cutest dog I've ever seen?" said Tomoyo to Sparky._

"_Hey, Tomoyo, have you found Spar- Sparky!" Eriol said when he saw Sparky in Tomoyo's _

_arms. Sparky jumped out of Tomoyo's arms and went straight to Eriol making him fall._

"_Hahaha, quit it boy, hahaha." Said Eriol when Sparky wouldn't stop licking him. Tomoyo smiled at this. 'He looks quite cute like this.' thought Tomoyo and blushed._

_Eriol stood up smiling brightly that his dog was found._

"_Thanks for finding my dog." Said Eriol and he went to Tomoyo and kissed her cheek. Both he and Tomoyo blushed._

"_Well, I gotta go, my friends are probably looking for me." Tomoyo said and went away._

'_What just happened?' thought Tomoyo._

_End flashback._

"Earth to Tomoyo? Are you still there?" asked Rika.

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah, sorry."

"Come on let's go, we're gonna be late!" warned Chiharu.

"Okay, let's go!"

End POV

Normal POV

* * *

Classroom (biology) 

"Today class, we'll be studying about the reproduction of the human beings." Said Mr. Hayano.

When he was blabbing about that, the students were talking with each other like he wasn't there because he deaf. So biology's the favorite class of every teenager here if it's Hayano.

"Syaoran-bear." Said a high-pitched voice. (AN: I guess you know who that is…) Syaoran groaned.

"What do you want this time?" asked Syaoran annoyed.

"I just need you to help me something."

"And that is?" asked Syaoran not caring.

"I have a bruise here on my cheek and it really hurts! So could you please kiss it there?" asked Yoyumi.

"No." Then he quietly stood up, making sure Hayano didn't see him and went to sit next to Sakura.

"Hey." Greeted Syaoran.

"Hi!" replied a cheery Sakura. Yoyumi was now angry.

'Why does MY Syaoran want to sit next to that FREAK? That's it, her life here is over.'

* * *

AN: That's it! I hope you liked it, or had a good laugh! I know I'm pathetic for putting myself down but I really have a low self-esteem. I'm gonna try and quit whining to you wonderful readers but now please R&R! 


	5. Business Date

What lies underneath the mask?

AN: I have to thank all these people who have reviewed my last chapter.

**Pure hope: **Thanks for the review!

**Stardust 16:** Yeah, I know. Thanks for the review!

**Hoshiko Megami: **Thanks for the review!

**EKoolcat369:** Thanks for the review!

**cYaL8rGrL:** Thanks for the review!

**chinkymi: **I'm doing that to make you readers in suspense…or something. But my Dutch teacher told me that if you do that, the readers would want to read more and that's what I really want. Um, is short good or bad? Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Illusion Dragon:** Thanks for agreeing with me! Do you know any tips to avoid it? Hehehe, that's a secret! Thanks, and it's not even the holidays! Thanks for the review! 

Here it goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own C

CS! Only this cookie! It's mine, mine I tell you!

Chapter 5: Business date

* * *

Sakura's POV 

I was sitting next to Meiling, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko. I was chatting with them until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey." I heard the voice say. I turned around to see Syaoran.

"Hi!" I greeted back. I also saw Yoyumi standing there very angry. I knew I was a goner. 'Uh-oh.' She walked to her seat before Hayano-sensei could catch her and she discussed something with her posse and all of them went to stare at me.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" asked Syaoran.

"Um, no, nothing's wrong." 'Except that my life is going to be tortured.' Syaoran didn't seem convinced but kept quiet.

While Hayano was still talking about the reproduction, Eriol went up to him and pressed on his digital watch close to Hayano's ear and you could hear a beeping sound coming out of it and he quickly got back to his seat.

"Well class, I guess class is over, please read chapter fifteen for tomorrow." He said thinking it was time already. Everyone rushed out of the classroom, and some people went to Eriol and pat on his back.

"Great job, Eriol!"

"Yeah, thanks for getting us out of there." Those kinds of lines for heard to compliment him.

"Don't mention it!" he said.

"Yo, Eriol! Let's go!" I heard Syaoran say.

"Sakura, let's go outside to eat." Suggested Tomoyo.

"Coming! I just have to pack my things." I was packing my things and I didn't see Yoyumi and her gang.

"Kinomoto." I was startled to hear a voice behind me. I turned around to see Yoyumi and posse standing there,

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered. I was afraid of what they were gonna do with me. Yoyumi smiled sweetly.

"Me and my friends were just wondering if you would like to go out shopping with us." She said. Her friends just smiled. I didn't get it why they were acting like this but I said:

"Uh, sure?"

"Perfect, we'll go right after school." She said.

"Alright," Then they left. I was dumbfounded. 'What just happened?'

End POV

Normal POV

Sakura left the classroom and went outside to meet her friends.

"Hey you guys." Sakura said.

"Hey." All of them said.

"So what's going on here?" Sakura asked.

"We were just discussing about the prom." Said Chiharu.

"Ooh! A prom! With who are you all going with?" Sakura asked at everyone.

"Well, I'm going with Takashi, of course." Said Chiharu. (AN: This is girl talk. So the guys aren't there.)

"I was thinking about going with Kai." Said Rika.

"And who are you going with, Naoko?" asked Sakura.

"I'm going with…no one." Said Naoko.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Naoko." Apologized Sakura.

"No, don't be. It's all my fault that I'm so ugly!" Naoko exclaimed.

"Naoko, it's not your fault! Those guys here just can't see your beauty!" Chiharu said trying to comfert her.

"That's because I have those big jar glasses." Said Naoko.

"Naoko. Don't worry. Some guy will come to you and will ask you to be his and go to the prom together." Said Meiling calmly. Naoko looked up.

"Really?"

"Really." Naoko wiped her tears away and smiled brightly.

"Thanks." Everyone felt relieved. They thought that they would have to call 911. (AN: I don't know what 911 is in Japan.)

"And you Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.

"I had some one in mind but I think he's taken." Said Tomoyo.

"Too bad. Who is he?" asked Sakura again.

"Oh, um look at the time, I have to go to choir practice." Tomoyo said avoiding the topic. "I'll see all later. Bye!" she said getting away.

"What's up with her?" Sakura asked.

"Dunno." Said Meiling.

"Do you think we should tell her?" asked Chiharu.

"I think we should." Said Rika.

"Yeah." Said Naoko. All three of them turned towards Sakura and Meiling.

"Sakura, we have to tell you something." Started Chiharu.

"Tomoyo has this crush on someone since her childhood." Said Rika.

" And that person is…Eriol." ended Naoko. Sakura gasped. No wonder Tomoyo was acting strange when she asked her whom she was going with.

"Oh my…" said Meiling. She knew that Sakura was having a date with Eriol, so she was kind of shocked too.

"I'll discuss this with Eriol." said Sakura all of a sudden.

"Huh? Are you sure you're willing to do this?" asked Rika.

"Yeah, it's not like I like, like him." Said Sakura.

"Alright, but don't make it sound like Tom is desperate." Said Naoko.

"Got it."

* * *

After school 

Sakura waited nervously around the gate for Yoyumi and her gang. 'I hope nothing's gonna happen to me.' Thought Sakura. Then one of Yoyumi's friends came.

"Oy, Kinomoto! Yoyumi and the others went straight to the mall." She said. 'This girl doesn't have a clue what's gonna happen to her.' She thought.

She and Sakura walked towards the mall. Both of them said nothing. Sakura couldn't take the silence any so she asked:

"What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Maya. Oh look, we're here." She said. They entered the mall and saw Yoyumi and her friends there.

"So you're finally here." Said Yoyumi.

"Yeah, sorry." Apologized Sakura.

"Don't be. Let's go." Said Yoyumi. Everyone nodded. They got to a dress shop and they insisted that Sakura to model the clothes.

They kept urging Sakura to go in, so Sakura eventually said yes.

"Can I have the dress?" asked Sakura.

"No, cause we first have to see your figure first." Said Yoyumi.

"Alright…" said Sakura and she went in the changing room. While Sakura was in there, she didn't hear Yoyumi whispering to her friends something. Everybody nodded. May was standing next to the changing room, so she didn't knew what they were talking about.

Yoyumi signaled some guys to come over here and one of them had a camera. She hushed them to stay quiet so Sakura couldn't suspect anything.

"Sakura, are you finished yet?" asked Yoyumi.

"Wait a minute. Yeah, I'm ready!" said Sakura. She walked out and saw three guys, one with camera, standing hooting when they saw Sakura and Yoyumi and her posse laughing like crows. Tears threatened to fall but she tried to keep them in and went to the changing room.

When she came out, fully dressed, they were gone. 'Thank God they left.' Thought Sakura and she left the mall.

* * *

Sakura's home 

She went in and didn't bother to greet Hajitou and her mom. She got to her room and dropped her stuff, then went to the bathroom to get ready for her date with Eriol.

"Hey Sakura, where have you been?" asked Meiling.

"Out." Said Sakura dully.

"With who?" asked Meiling again.

"Yoyumi and her bitches."

"Oh my God! What did they do?" asked Meiling…again.

"Oh nothing, they just had some guys coming with them when I was changing and those guys took a picture of me, IN MY UNDERWEAR!" said Sakura bitterly.

"What? Why that ugly over made up lesbop!" (AN: Please don't steal that word, I made that up.) exclaimed Meiling. "Don't worry 'Kura, it's always best not to pay attention to them. They have no lives if they keep doing this to you."

"Thanks, Meilin, you really know how to sheer up someone." Said Sakura.

"Don't mention it, but don't you have to get ready for your date with my cousin?" asked Meiling.

"Hoe? Ahh! I still have to shower and everything! Thanks again, Meiling!" exclaimed Sakura and rushed to the bathroom like she was supposed to do minutes ago. Meiling just sweat dropped. When Sakura was fully dressed and made up, it was five minutes to nine.

"So, how do I look?" asked Sakura.

"Wow, Sakura, that outfit's looks wonderful on you!" exclaimed Meiling.

"You think so?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah! Oh, Sakura, where are you and my coz going?" asked Meiling.

"Well actually, I don't know either. He didn't said anything either." Said Sakura truthfully.

"Well don't you worry, he's an honest person. He just goes after girls a little too much," said Meiling.

"Ding, dong!" yelled the doorbell.

"Well, I'm going now, I'll tell you everything about it when I get back." Said Sakura.

"You better be." Said Meiling and then they both laughed. Sakura opened the door to see Eriol in a simple blue sweater and khaki pants.

"Hi, Eriol." said Sakura.

"Hey." He managed without stuttering. 'She looks so beautiful.' Thought Eriol.

"Shall we go?" she said. Eriol recomposed himself and said:

"Yes. Come with me milady." He said in a British accent holding out his hand. Sakura giggled. She took his hand and he led her to his car. (AN: I don't know how old you're supposed to be until you can legally drive but since is fiction, ANYTHING ALOWED!)

He drove her to some fancy restaurant that was THE most expensive around here and parked outside. What they didn't know is that someone was spying on them.

'So Eriol, you're taking all advantage of our wealth.' (AN: Gee, I wonder who that'll be.) Thought that person.

"Wow Eriol, how can you afford all this?" asked Sakura.

"Secret, but that doesn't mean I'm in some sort of gang!" he quickly added when he saw Sakura's face. Sakura's face then looked relieved.

"Come on, let's go." Said Eriol taking out his hand. Sakura nodded and gratefully took his hand. When they walked the person in the shadows did so too.

* * *

In the restaurant 

"Welcome, my, what a wonderful couple do we have today." Said their waiter. Sakura blushed.

"Can we have out menu's?" asked Eriol politely.

"Of course, sir." He said and gave them the menus. "I'll be right back for your orders." He said and left off.

Eriol put his menu down and looked at Sakura,

"Eriol, what are you having?" asked Sakura while putting her menu down. She saw Eriol looking at her and blushed. 'How can I discuss with him if he keeps staring at me?'

"Huh? Ah, the chicken and the blueberry cake for dessert." He answered. Then the waiter came.

"So what would you people want?" he asked.

"I'll be having the chicken and the blueberry cake." Said Eriol.

"And you miss?" he asked at Sakura.

"I'll have the chicken noodles and a strawberry shortcake." She said.

"Alright. I'll come back with your food." He said and took of in the kitchen. Sakura took this opportunity to discuss with Eriol.

"Eriol, I have a question to ask you." She started.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Do you like me and I mean like, like me?" she asked.

"What? I…" he said dumbfound.

"I thought so. Eriol, I just like you as a friend, nothing more." Said Sakura. Eriol's heart sank. Syaoran's heart just lit up. 'YES! I still have a chance! I don't care anymore, I like her!' thought Syaoran, full of joy. (AN: See?)

"But, Eriol, I do know someone who does really like you." Said Sakura.

"Who?" asked Eriol hiding the fact that his life is now over…in his thoughts.

"You'll just have to look out for girls with long black hair with eyes that shows interest in you." Said Sakura.

"Okay…" said Eriol not getting it. Then their waiter came with their food. They ate it and talked about whom that girl was and Eriol kept begging whom it was but Sakura kept saying no.

'It's for the best, Eriol.' Sakura thought. Then they were finished and went out of the restaurant and Eriol drove her home (AN: I know, short date.) and Syaoran decided that it was time for him to go home, too.

* * *

AN: Well That's all it for now. I hoped you like this story. Please R&R! 


	6. I can't believe it

**What lies underneath the mask?**

AN: This is amazing! I can't stop updating. Aren't you proud of me? Five chapter in one week! Ahem, okay that's enough priding myself for one day. Oh yeah! I have to ask you people all a question, **IT'S VERY IMPORTANT**: Would you like to have Hajitou still here in the story, or do you want him gone? Cause this is your only chance if you want him gone! I ask this because I thought of something great, only it could BE or WITHOUT that idiot. Your choice. Next Tuesday I'm gonna stop with this poll and write the next chapter with what you people have chosen the most, alright? I still have to thank these people:

**Hoshiko Megami: **Thanks for the review!

**Illusion Dragon:** Sorry that it took so long, but I'm very detailed. Yep and take your time but you don't have to if you don't want. Thanks for the review! 

**Lyra Sakura: **Thanks for the info! If I'm right, it should be corrected right now. Thanks for the review!

That's all, don't forget to vote.

Disclaimer: Do I have to ell you this in every chapter? I don't own CCS!

* * *

Chapter 6: I can't believe it…

Sakura entered her house, astound that Hajitou still wasn't home. 'Weird.' Thought Sakura. Meilin came into the hallway to greet Sakura when she saw her face.

"What's the matter?" asked Meilin.

"Nothing, it's just that it's already eleven PM and 'Monkeybreath' still hasn't come back." Said Sakura.

"So? All the better, now he can't disturb us." Said Meilin.

"Guess your right." Said Sakura.

"Now, tell me how your date with Eriol went." Said Meilin.

"Let's go upstairs first." Said Sakura. Meilin nodded. They went to Sakura's bedroom and sat on her bed.

"Now spill it out." Urged Meilin.

"Well, your cousin took me THE most expensive restaurant in the city." Said Sakura. Meilin just nodded and looked at her normal cause she was used to what Eriol did on his dates.

"And I asked if he liked me when the waiter took our orders." Said Sakura.

"And what did he say?" asked Meilin.

"He said nothing but that actually answered my question." Said Sakura.

"He did, didn't he?" asked Meilin.

"Yep. And then I said to him that somebody else likes him and he kept asking whom it was through the entire date." Said Sakura.

"Did you tell him?" asked Meilin.

"Nope. I said he had to watch out for a girl with black hair and that has eyes that shows interest in him." Said Sakura.

"Now let's hope he knows who that person is before it's too late." Said Meilin.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"Because maybe Tomoyo would want to get over with Eriol and starts dating other guys, leaving Eriol with no opportunity left." Explained Meilin.

"OH, then we have to tell Tomoyo about this." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, but not now, I need to sleep." Said Meilin yawning a little.

"Right, you go to bed. I'm gonna have a quick shower be right back." Said Sakura. Meilin nodded.

After about fifteen minutes, Sakura came back fully dress in pajamas. She saw that Meilin was already sleeping soundly. She yawned and went to bed.

* * *

Morning

Sakura strangely woke up early that morning at seven AM. Meilin was still asleep so she quietly walked past her and picked up her uniform and went to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she came back and found Meilin awake.

"Are you okay, Meilin?" asked Sakura.

"No, I'll feel nauseous. I need to go to the bathroom!" said Meilin as she rushed towards the toilet sink. " Barf cough cough barf " Those were the things you could hear from the bathroom. Sakura sweat dropped. Then she turned her head towards you computer screen and says:

"Those are the things your gonna experience everyday if your pregnant. So girls don't sleep around when you're just a teenager and if you're not prepared for a baby." Then she went back to the fic.

Meilin came back from the bathroom feeling a little better.

"Are you okay this time?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah! Now let's have breakfast!" said Meilin cheery. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Mood swings." Muttered Sakura.

When Meilin was finished they both went down to have breakfast.

"Morning mom." Said Sakura to her mother.

"Morning, Mrs. Kinomoto." Said Meilin

"Morning girls." Said Nadeshiko.

"Mom, what happened to Hajitou? I haven't seen him last night." Said Sakura.

"Oh, had to work overtime and it was so late that he called me up and said that he was spending at one of his MALE friends." Said Nadeshiko.

"Alright." They ate their breakfast while also talking with each other. It was a quarter past seven when they were finished.

"Bye mom!" yelled Sakura and left to school with Meiling.

* * *

Outside

"So Sakura, how do you think Tomoyo will be when we tell her that Eriol is 'looking' for her?" asked Meilin.

"I dunno, but I hope she'll be happy about it." said Sakura. For the rest of the walking trip, they said nothing. They finally arrived at the school and they were greeted by their friends.

"Hey." All of them said (meaning, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Rika.)

"Tomoyo, I have to tell you something." Said Sakura.

"Yes?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well, it's about Eriol. I know you like him." Said Sakura. Tomoyo was shocked.

"H-how did you know that?" asked Tomoyo.

"Rika, Chiharu and Naoko told, but they had a reason." Said Sakura quickly adding the last part.

"See, they told me that you liked Eriol and that you thought I was Eriol's girlfriend, which isn't true. And I talked about this with Eriol last night, Not that you liked him, but that there was somebody waiting for him. And I also added some tips to help find out that it's you." Explained the entire story at Tomoyo.

"I see." Said Tomoyo. "Thank you!"

"Now all you have to do is to show him that you like him but you don't use your body for that. You have to stand out to all the other that are attracted to him." Said Meilin.

"I get it. Thank you so much Sakura." Tomoyo said and hugged her.

"Don't mention it. Now let's go to class." Said Sakura.

After School (AN: In this chapter, there isn't going to be SxS. I'm sorry! But after this poll I'll try to put as much SxS in as possible.

Sakura and Meilin were walking through the park when they saw somebody lying on the bench. They thought it was some bum but when they approached closer they saw Hajitou.

* * *

AN: Okay I know, I know VERY short chapter but I no inspiration and it was ten PM at a school night. So there. But please R&R and vote! 


	7. A so called Internet affair

What lies underneath the mask?

AN: Hi I'm back and I've read the reviews that have been submitted last week. And I've noticed that only THREE people have actually read my author note in the beginning and I know that because they were the ONLY ones that have voted on the poll that I gave last week. So I ask you to read it sometimes before you read my story, cause it may be important. And I don't even know why I bother writing this because almost nobody reads it. Oh well. And the result of the poll is that Hajitou is going to be…gone, because two people said they wanted him to be gone and the other one couldn't decide. Anyway I still have to thank these people:

**Sanoske Yuji Takamiya:** Yes, this story DOES involve Sakura, but my teacher told me if you write a story that you have to give the readers nothing of the plot but give them a little more information about it. (Although, I don't know if I actually did that but whatever.) And if I do that, I avoid writers' block, so that should be good, I think. Thanks for the review!

**Hoshiko Megami: **Thanks for your vote and your review!

**Illusion Dragon:** Oh don't worry about it. Um I don't know which one you want but since I've seen that SO many people want romance, it's better that he gone, don't you think? Any way: Thanks for the review!

**EKoolcat369:** Thank you very much for you review!

**Tereasala: **Thanks for your vote and your review!

That's all it, sorry for all the crankiness. Let's begin this show!

Disclaimer: Lookie here: I am just ONE person, you all know that Clamp is made from that is now FOUR persons (I think) so add that up and what do you get? That I don't own CCS!

* * *

Chapter 7: A so called Internet affair 

They went closer and saw Hajitou lying on the bench. Sakura went to tap him on the arm but he didn't even stirred a bit. She did again but more harder this time.

No movement.

This time Meilin tried to wake him up. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him vigorously.

"Wake UP!" screamed Meilin.

Still nothing.

Sakura and Meilin sighed.

"We'll just leave him here, he'll wake up eventually." Said Sakura. She took a look at Hajitou and said: "He must've been wasted to sleep in the park in stead to spend the night with his 'friends'. Well let's go." Meilin nodded.

* * *

Sakura's home 

They arrived at the house and were greeted by a cheerful Nadeshiko. Sakura and Meilin sweat dropped.

"Um, mom? Are you all right?" asked Sakura.

"Of course I am! Why shouldn't I? I didn't want to tell you this, but yesterday afternoon when you were still in school, Hajitou and I had a fight. It was about that he should stop hitting us. And after the fight he stormed out of the house somewhere with some of his belongings." Said Nadeshiko.

"That's weird, Meilin and me just saw Hajitou sleeping in the park with nothing except his clothes." said Sakura.

"And we tried to wake him up but I guess he was to drunk yesterday." Said Meilin.

"Oh that doesn't matter. He's wise enough to sleep in a HOUSE." Said Nadeshiko.

"Mom, aren't you sad that he left? I mean, you told me that you loved him so much, maybe even more than dad." Said Sakura.

"I did, but I love you more than anything in the world and I couldn't let you get beaten to death by him." Said Nadeshiko. Meilin wiped a tear away.

"That's is so mom-and-daughter love!" Squealed Meilin. Sakura and Nadeshiko sweat dropped.

"Well alrighty then, I'm gonna prepare dinner. Why don't you two change in to some comfortable clothes?" suggested Nadeshiko. Sakura and Meilin nodded.

After both Sakura and Meilin changed into their regular clothes dinner was served.

"Dig in girls!" said Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko started a conversation about how her and Sakura's life is going to be like the old days.

"…And we'll be eating normal stuff like fried rice with shrimps and fish, non of that biological stuff." Continued Nadeshiko.

"That's great mom." Said Sakura. 'Even though how great that sounds, I still have a feeling that something's not right.' Meilin saw the look on Sakura's face and asked if she was all right.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired. Mom can I be excused?" asked Sakura.

"Sure dear, just put your plate in the sink." Said Nadeshiko. Sakura nodded and put her plate in the sink and went upstairs.

"Is everything all right with her?" asked Nadeshiko when Sakura was gone.

"I dunno, all she said that she was tired." Answered Meilin. Nadeshiko nodded but couldn't help but feel worried about her little girl. 'She's grown so fast.'

* * *

Sakura's POV 

I went upstairs up in my room and turned my computer on. 'I think I'll go in a chat room.' Thought Sakura.

I went to (AN: I just searched it off of google.) and logged in. I waited till it was finished loading and since I wanted to do something new today, I went to the Flirt chat room. I found that there were over hundred people who were online in that room.

'There must be a lot of lonely people out there.' (AN: no offense to other people.)

I went in and found that there were a lot of MALE members in there than female.

'Men are so desperate.' (AN: Again, no offense.) All of a sudden a lot of people started to chat with me and guess what kind of sex they were. Yes you guessed right if you had…male. They were saying lines like: (AN: warning there are some gross text for you to read and if you can't handle that I suggest to scroll over it and wait till you see BIG cow letters where it says: This is where the gross entire things stop! Then your safe.)

**

* * *

**

**Hot stud says: **

"_Hey babe can I have you e-mail? I thought that maybe we could chat and do other things…" and other stuff like:_

**Horny big man says: **

"_Honey, are you that sweet? How about you and me change that in my bedroom."_

**COCK-o-doodle-doo big says:**

"_Hey blossom, why don't you gimme you e-mail and we could meet somewhere private." _

**The pleasure man says:**

"_Quit the act, I know that you're truly a naughty little girl who needs a man to bang her. And I can be that man."_ And so forth.

'This is disgusting, do guys really do that on the Internet? They're probably predators.' I then read in a little column on the site that said:

* * *

(AN: not really, I just made that up. Oh and by the way **THIS IS WHERE THE ENTIRE GROSS THINGS STOP!**) 

_'Please enjoy the site but remember:_

_Don't give your address to ANYONE even if its the same sex as you and/or that person looks very trusting._

_Never meet up with someone. If you do want to do that, bring someone reliable and older with and meet somewhere in a crowded place._

_Never ever say your name or your surname. He/she could look it up in the yellow pages._

_Don't say swearwords or else you'll be kicked out. If you do that three times in one day, your account will be freezed._

_That's all the information you need to now about safety on our site. Hope you'll still enjoy our chat room!'_

Sakura turned her head towards your computer screen and says:

"Remember kids, never ever give your address or name and surname to anyone you don't know, cause maybe you're going to be stalked by that person." She then returned to the normal fic and went back to her POV.

I declined all of them but I still got a lot of chat boxes from men. While was busy clicking them away, I saw a particularly chat box from a guy and saw that he didn't wrote something disgusting like all the others. It read:

**Dark Wolf says:**

"_Hey how R U doing?" _

I found it very strange that he didn't tried to make a move on me but I still put my guard up.

**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**

"_Fine U?" _

**Dark Wolf says:**

"_Just great. You're not much of talker are you?"_

**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**

"_Well I don't have much to talk about."_

**Dark Wolf says:**

"_Man you don't have to be all cranky on me. If you're gonna be like this then maybe I'll just leave. _

**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**

"_Wait! Don't go! Or else I have no one to talk to except to some perverted guys."_

**Dark Wolf says:**

"_Good now what talk about?"_

**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**

"_How about your love life?"_

**Dark Wolf says:**

"_Hey, those kind of things are meant to be private."_

**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**

"_Aww, come on. Please? I'll never tell anybody." _

**Dark Wolf says:**

"_Since you switched to begging, I do have someone at the eye at the moment_."

**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**

"_Ooh. Is she cute?"_

**Dark Wolf says:**

"_Who said it's a she?"_

**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**

"_It's a he?" _

**Dark Wolf says:**

"_Ha! Gotcha! But yeah, she is." _

**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**

"_Phew, you just caught me off guard for the moment. Really? Can you send me a picture of her? I swear I'm not some kind of sick bisexual psycho."_ (AN: I don't have anything against bisexuals.)

**Dark Wolf says:**

"_Sure, but at a fake address." _

**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**

"K" 

_I quickly made a fake address with the name F l o w e r h o n e y h o t m a i l . c o m._ (AN: sorry but it has to be this way.)

**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**

"_This is my 'address'." _

**Dark Wolf says:**

"_Okay, now hold on." _

I waited, and waited, but my messenger FrontPage still didn't pinged. I was getting sick of it so I asked him why he took so long.

End POV

* * *

Syaoran's POV (AN: for the dimwits who didn't know who _'Dark Wolf' _was, it's Syaoran) 

I went and added her address in my list but my 'sweet' sisters just had to butt in.

"Ooh, little brother, are you having an Internet affair?" said Fanren when she saw a newly added 'friend'.

"That would be a first, when was the last time he had a girlfriend?" said Shiefa.

"When he was twelve." Answered Feimei.

"And with who was that again?" asked Fuutie. Syaoran was starting to get pissed off.

"OUT!" screamed Syaoran.

"No." Answered all four sisters in unison. Syaoran had it.

"Fine then I'll tell mom about your little escapades." Syaoran said pointing his finger at Shiefa. Shiefa gasped.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yeah I would. And you about that porcelain monkey you broke." Said Syaoran pointing at Feimei.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Feimei shocked.

"I have my sources." Fanren and Fuutie were getting scared. 'What does he know about me that I don't tell the others?' they both thought. Syaoran saw that they were getting scared and smirked.

"Well I don't have to say all of this to mom but at a price…" said Syaoran.

"What do you want?" asked Shiefa.

"I want ALL of you quit butting into my life." Answered Syaoran. They hesitated.

"Oh mom..." He said.

"Alright, alright! We'll do it, right girls?" begged Shiefa. All of them nodded.

"Good. Now get out!" yelled Syaoran. All four of them left his room.

"I love it when I get the chance to blackmail them." Said Syaoran and turned to his computer and saw that she had talked to him.

End POV

* * *

Normal POV 

Sakura was getting very impatient. 'What is he taking so long? Why isn't he answering?' thought Sakura. Then all of a sudden she heard her computer ping. He said:

**Dark Wolf says:**

"_Sorry for the delay, but all of my sisters happened to take the moment to bother me."_

**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**

_"You have sisters? How many?"_

**Dark Wolf says:**

"_Oh just four. No big deal, even though they want to ruin my life, but that won't happen anymore. I blackmailed them."_

**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**

"_Gee, aren't you just the nicest little brother in the whole world?"_

**Dark Wolf says:**

_"Yep, but what about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"_

**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**

"_I do an older brother, but since my parents divorced they both took one child: My mom chose me and dad had to pick my brother. Now they live in Japan."_

**Dark Wolf says: **

_"You're Japanese?"_

**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**

"_Well half. My mother was born in China and my father was Japanese."_

**Dark Wolf says:**

"_Cool. But I gotta go. I'll mail you the picture tomorrow. C U l8er"_

**Sweet Cherry Blossom says:**

"_K, C ya."_

_**Dark Wolf logged off.**_

Sakura decided to log out to so she shut her computer off. She turned around and found Meilin standing behind her and grinning like an idiot.

"So, little Sweet Cherry Blossom has a secret affair. I'll have to report this to my cousin." Said Meilin.

"Please Meilin, I already told him that I just like him as a friend and he respects that so it doesn't matter." Said Sakura.

"Who said it was Eriol?" said Meilin.

"What, Syaoran? What about him?" asked Sakura.

"Oh nothing, let's go to bed." Said Meilin avoiding the subject. Sakura didn't bother to react at her cause she tired too. So they went to bed and slept like little babies, but with the exception that they don't cry in the middle of the night and that their mommy's don't come to get them back to sleep.

* * *

AN: Well? What do you think of this chapter? Is it long enough? Is it good? I'll let you decide. Still have to put SxS together and I still have to find a way how to. Please R&R to get me inspired! An how you like the story! 


	8. For the first time

**What lies underneath the mask?**

AN: This is a fucked up story isn't it? Can someone please tell me what wrong with my story? I already know that I'm to slow with going to the point, but that was for suspense or something. Whatever, sorry I didn't updated sooner but the teachers in my school gave through the ENTIRE week test that I had to study for. Well I have to thank this person for reviewing my story:

**Hoshiko Megami: **Thanks for the review!  
Well that's all here we go!

Disclaimer: Clamp own CCS, not me.

Chapter 8: For the first time

* * *

Around the Kinomoto household happened something strange. The lifestyles had change but also a new thing changed. Sakura wakes up early. She stood up amazed that she woke that early. 'Why is it that I keep waking up early?' She shrugged it off and went to the bathroom to shower. She came back fully dressed and went over to Meiling to wake her up. 

"Meilin." She whispered. "Meilin." She said nudging her a little harder.

"Yes, I'd love to marry you Brad…" (AN: From Brad Pitt?) Meilin said in her sleep. Sakura sweat dropped. Then a light bulb formed over her head.

"Meilin." Said Sakura in a low voice. "I know what you did last summer." She knew that Meilin was scared when she first saw that movie, and she still does.

"AHHH! I didn't do it, I didn't threw that man over the bridge!" exclaimed Meilin. Sakura sweat dropped again.

"Meilin, you didn't. You did? Why did you threw Brad over the bridge?" said Sakura playfully.

Meilin glared. "Haha, very funny. Now get out of my way!" yelled Meilin. When she was finished and they ate their breakfast, was Meilin still angry with Sakura.

"Oh come on Meilin, it was a joke!" whined Sakura while they were walking towards school.

"It wasn't a funny joke." Said Meilin. They walked through the park and had a quizzical look on their faces when they saw a camera crew and an ambulance. Sakura went over there and tapped a man's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but what is the big rush?" asked Sakura.

"A forty-year-old was lying dead on a park bench." Answered the man. Sakura was shocked. 'It couldn't.' thought Sakura.

"Sakura, are you all right?" asked Meilin totally forgetting of what happened this morning.

"I have to see him." Was the only thing that Sakura said. She walked through the crowed and saw being Hajitou carried away in the ambulance. Sakura didn't knew what to do. Her mom's boyfriend. Dead.

"Miss, do you knew this man?" asked some guy from the rescue team.

"Yes. He was my stepfather." Answered Sakura.

"Then could you us your phone number of your mother so we can have his information?"

Sakura gave him her mom's number and went to Meiling.

"It was Hajitou, wasn't it?" asked Meiling.

"Yeah." Said Sakura.

"Do you wanna go home? The school will understand if you miss school for a couple of days." Suggested Meilin.

"Alright." Said Sakura.

* * *

They walked towards Sakura's house and walked into the livingroom facing a surprised Nadeshiko.

"Sakura, Meilin, why aren't you in school?" asked Nadeshiko.

"Mom. Hajitou. He's…dead." Said Sakura little by little. Nadeshiko was shocked.

"Why…how…how did this happened?" asked Nadeshiko.

"The people didn't know. I gave the ambulance your phone number so they can have more information about him." Said Sakura. Then the phone rang. Nadeshiko went over there and picked it up.

"Y-yes? Who is this?" asked Nadehiko.

"This is from the HKMH.( Hong Kong Medical Hospital.) Are you familiar with the Hajitou Karachi?" asked some guy from the hospital.

"Yes. He's my second husband." Answered Nadeshiko. The people from the hospital asked all sorts of questions of what could've been the cause of this death, since he was to young to die of age and they didn't found any disease in his body. Finally they had stopped and Nadeshiko placed the phone back to its place.

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Sakura.

"Yes." Replied Nadeshiko monotonous. "I'm going up to my room. You two do what ever you want to do. You can order some pizza for dinner."

"Alright mom." Said Sakura. Sakura didn't like how her mother just acted. Her face was emotionless.

A few hours had past and Sakura and Meiling were getting hungry.

"I'll order the pizza." Said Meiling. Sakura nodded but paused.

"Wait a minute, I'll go ask my mom what she wants on hers." Said Sakura and this time it was Meiling's turn to nod. Sakura went upstairs and went straight to her mother's room. She knocked.

"Mom? What do you want on your-" said Sakura but stopped when she saw what her mother was doing. Nadeshiko was lying on her bed, her hair tousled, watching soaps and drinking alcohol straight from the bottle. Sakura also found some medication on the nightstand. It was Hajitou's sleeping pills.

"What are you doing, mom! Why are you drinking? You never drink! And did you take those pills!" asked/ screamed Sakura at the same time.

"Huh?" asked her mother and turned her head to Sakura. She hadn't been paying attention what her own daughter was saying. "What did you say, dear?" asked Nadeshiko kind of drunk.

"What's all this commot- Holy shit! What happened to your mom, Sakura?" asked Meiling coming into the room.

"I was about to ask that to my mom." Said Sakura crossing her arms.

"Sakura you have to understand." Said Nadeshiko.

"What? That right after you heard the news about 'Monkeybreath' that you immediately go to your room and drink and take pills that you aren't supposed to be taking and ignore me when I'm asking you a question?" yelled Sakura.

"Saku, calm down a bit." Said Meiling holding Sakura's shoulders.

"Sakura this is going to be a hard time for me. With him… gone now for forever, how will I ever coup up?"

"The same way what I did when you and dad divorced." Said Sakura surprisingly calmly. And with dad she left.

"Um, I'm gonna go after her, yeah." Said Meiling and went after Sakura.

Meilin searched Sakura in the house and found her gone. 'She must've gone outside.' Thought Meiling.

* * *

**With Sakura**

Sakura walked through the streets aimlessly. She wounded up at the same park she met Tomoyo and Rika when she tried to find the school.

She sat on a swing and thought about earlier. 'How could she do this to me? She knows that she's not allowed drinking while she's pregnant.' (I don't know for sure if that's true but bear with me, please.) She was so busy in thought that she didn't hear someone coming behind her.

"Boo." Said that person scaring the hell out of her.

"Hoe!" screamed Sakura. She turned around and saw Syaoran standing behind her with a smirk.

"So that's how you greet someone?" sadi Syaoran playfully.

"Don't start. I'm really depressed right now." Said Sakura seriously.

"What happened?" asked Syaoran changing from playful to serious look.

"I'd rather not talk about it." said Sakura. Syaoran cupped her chin making her look at him.

"Come on, tell me. You can trust me." Said Syaoran. She didn't know why but she felt that she could tell him.

"Fine, but you promise to never tell this to anyone, alright?" asked Sakura.

"I promise." He said. Sakura raised her hand and stuck out her pinky. Syaoran was confused.

"The pinky-promise, silly." Said Sakura. Syaoran tried his very best not to laugh. Sakura saw this and glared.

"Do you want to hear my story, or not?" asked Sakura still glaring. Syaoran immideatly stopped.

"Sorry." He said and stuck his pinky as well. Their pinkies hooked together signaling that Syaoran had made his promise official.

"Okay. You'll see it in the news tomorrow, but what the heck." Said Sakura. Syaoran was getting interested. 'In the news, huh? I wonder what happened.' He thought.

"My stepfather was an alcoholic and he always would beat me or my mom up, if we go against him or did something wrong." She stared Syaoran was shocked. 'Her stepfather would beat her and her mother? Man the guy has issues.'

"My mom and him had a fight about the way he acts. After that, he left with all his stuff and my mom was so happy. But when Meiling and me went through the park to go to school we saw a crowd around a bench. I asked about whom that man was getting into the ambulance and he described him as my stepfather so I looked at the dead man and…it was him." Finished Sakura her story.

Syaoran was speechless.

"You think I'm weird, right? It's okay, I'm used to it." said Sakura getting up from the swing. But suddenly, two warm arms circled her waist and she was tightly held by Syaoran. He turned her around and before she got a chance to ask what he was doing, he kissed her.

He broke away from the kiss and grinned when he saw her blushing. 'He kissed me.' Thought Sakura over and over.

"Sakura…Wo ai ni."

* * *

AN: HA! I finally finished this chapter. I know it's not that long but I just finished and published my first chapter of my new story called: 'Eternal Grudge'. If you don't like horror and mystery, then don't read it, but if you do, please let me know what you thought of it, okay? Please R&R! 

AN:(edit) Since the said I couldn't post seperate content that doesn't include the story(which I forgot so sorry!) they deleted it so i'll post it here(that's all right isn't it? This is the same what I said in the seperate post so if you've already read the post there don't bother reading it here) 'AN: This is real hard for me to say but I sadly lost interest in cardcaptor Sakura so I won't be writing any fics of it anymore. i've also broken my vow to write a multi-chaptered story and finishing it, which I didn't and now it's impossible to regain interest now that i've watched all the episodes of it(maybe that's why I don't like watching Tsubasa Chronicle?) I'm not that strong like all of the other writers who can do it without ruining its plot and can finish it. So you can flame me if you want, I deserve it.


	9. The end

**What lies underneath the mask?**

AN: Why am I the monkey? Monkeys always(at least me) get talked into things very easily. I'm a real weird person, I do one thing, and then I do another thing. But whatever this the ending of this story. I wanna thank the people who reviewed and for talking me into this again. But I don't know if this will be as good now that I've lost interest. Anyways, let go!

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN CCS.

* * *

Chapter 9: The end 

It was the day Meiling was going back to Japan and everybody was there. Everybody, meaning all of Sakura's friends, her new boyfriend, who you all know is, and his friends.

"Meiling, I'm really going to miss you. I'll promise to write you and call you and tell me if the baby is born, okay?" said sakura.

"Of course! Now Syaoran," she said turning to him "I want you to treat Sakura with the utmost care and if you don't, then I'm going to ask Yelan if I can stay in the same house as you and you know I'm her favourite." She said smirking. Syaoran just gulped and Sakura giggled.

"Don't worry, I'll tame him." Said Sakura with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Great, now I have a girlfriend who acts the same as my evil cousin." He said playfully. Sakura pouted and Syaoran just kissed her in that state.

"Hey Syaoran, we're supposed to see your cousin off, not to see you and your girlfriend making out." Said one of his friends. Everybody laughed while they just stood there blushing.

"All passengers for flight 764 to Japan should go to the boarding gate, it leaves in a few minutes. Thanks you." Said the speaker thingy. (dunno how its called.)

"I guess that's my cue. I'm gonna miss you guys." Said Meiling and stepped into the plane. Everybody said goodbye and when she sat in front of a window she waved and everybody waved back.

"Shall we go home?" asked Nadeshiko. When Sakura stormed out of the house a few days ago, Nadeshiko regained some sense and tried to stop drinking and taking pills. I was hard but she succeeded.

All of them nodded.

* * *

Tomoyo's POV 

Okay time to put my plan into action. Oh, I'm so nervous. What if he doesn't like me? Then I'd be making a fool of myself. But at least I won't have this weird feeling in my stomach anymore.

"Eriol?" I said getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"W-would you t-tutor me? I'm not very good at history. And since I've seen your grades and it was the highest of the class, I thought maybe-" I continued blabbing.

"I'd love to. Your house or mine?" He said smiling. 'Yes! He agreed!'

"How about my house?"

"That's fine with me."

"Okay!" Then he walked away and when he was gone out of my sight someone said.

"Cut! Good Tomoyo!" said a familiar feminine voice.

"S-sakura? You taped all of that now?" I stuttered and I knew my face could be compared to a tomato.

"Yup! It's fair, after all, you've taped all the things I did." She said smirking.

'Damn! Me and my obsession.'

"Look here's your own short short movie!" she said and let me saw my action a few minutes ago.

"Great, now can I have my camera back?" I asked impatiently which was really rare for me.

"Yeah, okay, I gotta go anyway. I have to meet Syaoran. See ya Tomo-chan!" and then she left off.

* * *

Sakura's POV 

I ran to the secret place that Syaoran had told me. When I was finally there, I didn't saw him anywhere. Then all of a sudden I got blindfolded.

"Ah! Who is this?" I really didn't know who it was. I guess that's why people call me dense.

"Your so dense, that it makes you cute." I heard the person say.

"Syaoran!" I turned around, released from his hands and pouted at him. He just stood there laughing at me and leaned in. I leaned in as well and at first it was sweet and gentle, but later on it was more passionate and rougher.

He nibbled my bottom lip begging for entrance and I let him and then we were playing war with our tongues. (okay people I'm so not good at a detailed version of THIS kind of thing but I'll try my best)

We both started to moan. Pretty fast for being a couple for a few days, huh? We continued 'till we heard a shriek.

* * *

Yoyumi's POV 

"Okay, we have to get Kinomoto AKA the butch out of our way so that I can claim him." I said to my posse.

"But how do we do that?" asked Erika my associate.

"We'll lock her in the janitor rooms. That'll give me enough time." I said. I saw another one of my "friends" running towards.

"Boss," she said regaining her breath. "I saw the bitch and Syaoran ALONE in the outer parts of this school."

"Shit, we gotta go there as fast as we can!" I said and we ran to the place that she just told. (wow they can run in those heels)

When we arrived I saw that they were making out! I shrieked. They quickly stopped and had surprised faces on they're face.

"What the hell are you doing to MY boyfriend!" I yelled.

"He's not your boyfriend! Get it through your friggin thick scull!" she yelled back at me. Okay, so might not be my boyfriend but he will be soon.

"Yeah right, why would he want with such a slut as you?" I hissed.

"That's enough." I looked up to see Syaoran's eyes in rage. "You have no right to call my GIRLFRIEND a slut! You're the slut here, wearing those skimpy clothes and make-up. That's why I don't LIKE you! Sakura shows her true self while you and your posse hide it behind really thick mask. That's why you'll never be my girlfriend." He said furiously.

I stood there shocked. I backed away, step by step, 'till I felt myself running away. Of course all the others followed me. Except for one.

* * *

Normal POV 

While everybody of Yoyumi's posse ran away, Maya(remember her? In chapter 5) stared at the ground in shame.

"Ano, Sakura?" she finally said.

"Yes?" she said not fully recovered of what Syaoran just said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I dragged you into the mall and let your picture be taken naked. I honestly didn't know. Can you forgive me?" Syaoran wanted to say 'no' but Sakura just stopped him in time and smiled.

"Of course. I believe to give people two chances, before I officially hate them." Maya giggled.

"Thanks. And Syaoran? You were right about what you just said. We really did hid our true self behind a heavy load of make-up. Yoyumi also thinks that way, but she'll probably won't admit it. See, she's jealous of all the girls who have natural beauty. Like Sakura. So she tries to hide her 'ugly self' and tries to make herself pretty with make-up so she can have the same attention all the guys give her." She said.

"They pay attention to me?" said Sakura. Syaoran slapped his head.

"of course they do! Why do you think I keep giving glares at all the guys who just look at you!" yelled Syaoran.

"I thought that you just didn't like them." Said Sakura sheepishly. Syaoran just slapped himself again. Maya coughed

"Can I continue?" she said a little impatiently.

"Ehehehe, sorry." Said Sakura.

"Anyway, Yoyumi doesn't show it, but she really has a low self-esteem(like I do!) in the inside. So don't blame her for all the things she did." She said. Sakura smiled.

"I won't."

"Sorry but I have to go. See you around." She said running in the direction Yoyumi ran into.

"Now, where were we?" said Syaoran huskily. Sakura giggled.

"I think here." She said and pinned him on the ground and kissed him on the lips.

The end!

* * *

AN: I finished it! Don't worry Eriol and Tomoyo fans! I show how there study session went another time. Besides, this story is supposed to be SxS story. And don't know, but maybe, just maybe I'll put a sequel , but i have no clue of ow its gonna be. Tips, anyone?  



End file.
